Don't speak
by Roses' Rain Spell
Summary: Draco/Ginny. —¡Cállate Malfoy! —Lo apuntas con la varita, dispuesta a matarlo. Si nada vale la pena ya, no quieres que salgan de sus labios esas palabras que tanto te has estado negando—. Respuesta al Reto: te reto a... Del foro Weird Sisters.


_Disclaimer:__ Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia._

_Bien, no se que es esto, salió de mi cabeza mientras escuchaba esta canción. Este fic (o intento de) participa en el __reto "Te reto a…"__ del foro __Weird Sisters.__ Dedicado a Sophie Deutiers, espero que te guste. _

_**Aviso:**__** Transcurre durante el 7mo libro con un par de cambios. Draco está en el colegio y no en su mansión.**_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_Luzbelita, por pasarme esta canción. _

_Faby, por betearme._

____________________________________________

_Don't Speak_

_Por:_

_Roses' Rain Spell_

____________________________________________

No quitas tu mirada de la portada de ese diario. Aún no puedes creer que esté pasando, es imposible que te haya dejado. Que haya roto su promesa. Lágrimas caen hacia la cara de la persona que está en ese pedazo de papel. Y es que un chico de ojos esmeralda y pelo azabache te devuelve la mirada. No se mueve, pareciera que estás viendo una foto muggle.

Tomas tus piernas y escondes tu cara, sollozando. Te ha dejado; y esa idea te atormenta en tu mente. El pasillo desierto te devuelve el eco de tus lamentos. Y es que nadie te comprende. Los mortífagos capturaron a Harry y de seguro ya está en manos de Voldemort. Sientes que tu vida pierde sentido, estás sola. La persona que tanto amas está perdiendo la batalla. O quizás ya la perdió, pero tu mente y tu corazón no quieren pensar ni imaginar eso. Sientes que esa burbuja de perfección en la que habitabas, se está agrietando. Rompiéndose; y tú con ella.

El sonido de tus sollozos se mezcla con el eco de unos pasos. Alguien se acerca con una vela en sus manos, doblando una esquina. No puedes ver de quien se trata, tus ojos empañados no diferencian ningún rasgo del "intruso".

—Sea quien sea que está allí, le recuerdo que no está permitido estar fuera de sus salas comunes a estas horas de la noche.

Frunces el seño, esa voz es inconfundible. Malfoy. El lamebotas de los hermanos Carrow. Se sigue acercando, pero no de una manera altiva o aristocrática como solía hacer. Se ve cansado, hastiado. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de tu persona, se detiene.

—Weasley, ¿debo repetirlo?

—Sólo si quieres. No me moveré de aquí hurón —Lo miras con asco. No hay ser tan despreciable como él o su familia.

—Has lo que quieras, pero cuando venga alguno de los Carrow, con su varita en alto, habrás deseado hacerme caso.

—¿Desde cuando te importa lo que me hagan eso dos mortífagos?

—No te confundas. No me importa —Se sienta en el suelo, frente a ti. Frunces el ceño y lo miras confundida, ¿wuién coño se cree para sentarse ahí como si nada?—. Hay cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse. Una gran guerra se está proyectando. ¿Sabes acaso lo que se está avecinando?

—Ya esta guerra está perdida para nosotros, Malfoy. Harry está muerto.

—Comadreja, Potter no puede estar muerto. Vive más que el fénix de Dumbledore.

—Mira —Le lanzas el periódico que se desarma durante el vuelo. Él toma la primera hoja y observa.

—Mira Weasley, el cara rajada no puede morir tan fácilmente —Se levanta y te da la espalda—. Debes dejar de creerte todo lo que te dicen. Y si está muerto, peleen por ustedes mismos. Deja de vivir pendiente de alguien con complejo de héroe.

—¡Cállate Malfoy! —Lo apuntas con la varita, dispuesta a matarlo. Si nada vale la pena ya, no quieres que salgan de sus labios esas palabras que tanto te has estado negando—. No te atrevas a decir algo más.

—Él ya no puede ayudarlos. Pelea por lo que crees que de verdad vale la pena.

—¡No lo digas! ¡No hables! No, no lo hagas…

Sientes que se acerca a ti y baja tu varita. Te toma de la barbilla y alza tu cabeza. Te taladra con su mirada y tú no puedes mirar algo que no seas sus ojos grises opacos. Se te nubla el pensamiento, su cercanía te pone nerviosa. ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera? ¿Por qué te confunde? Miras sus labios y deseas que acabe con esa distancia que los separa. Que te haga olvidar un poco ese dolor que sientes en tu pecho.

—Pelea por ti, sobrevive. Hazte valer, deja de vivir a través de él. Tú tienes el derecho a elegir.

Una lágrima resbala por tu mejilla y con su pulgar borra el rastro que deja. Te da la espalda de nuevo y con paso tranquilo se aleja. Te quedas mirando su silueta hasta que no se diferencia nada en la oscuridad. No puedes hacer nada más que quedarte allí, dándole vueltas a todo lo que acabas de escuchar. Tratando de traer a tu mente la cara de Harry y borrar esa escena que se repite continuamente: Tú y Draco besándose en ese pasillo oscuro.

________________________________________

_Si llegaste hasta acá, ¡Felicidades! Rompiste tu propio record para leer cosas sin sentido.__ ¿Te gustó? ¿Lo odiaste? ¿No entendiste? ¿Me quieres pegar? Pues podrás hacer todo esto si sigues el siguiente camino y dejas un review. Y si lo haces, ¡un Draco aparecerá en tu habitación esta noche!_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
